Changes
by AeardolHira2078
Summary: Though our favorite characters have killed and are training to kill, they are still teenagers who go through the natural phases of adolescence. In this we will be following Eren and Mikasa as they adapt to the changes happening within them and around them. Here there be Eremika, later chapters bring smut.
1. Chapter 1

"I wonder if she's as good in the sheets as she as is during training."

"She must be _at least_ a C cup."

"I walked in on her once with just a bra on."

Armin wasn't a stranger to hearing these sort of hushed comments made about his friend. It was obvious to even his innocent eyes that Mikasa Ackerman oozed feminine charm and mystique, even if it was completely accidental. She seemed oblivious to the effect she had on the young men around her, (And a couple of the young women) opting instead to keep an ever-present eye on the passionate brunette she had vowed to protect at all times.

In a fit of irony, it was that certain boy that seemed to show the least interest in Mikasa's athletic physique and graceful movement. Eren was too caught up in his bitter quest for vengeance to even acknowledge the woman who was constantly falling over herself to keep him out of harm's way. The only attention he seemed to spare her was his irritation of her overbearing manner and frustration that she always seemed to underestimate him.

Armin wanted to point out the obvious to his clueless best friend, but for Mikasa's sake, he held his tongue and waited for Eren to wake up on his own.

At times the young blonde wondered if perhaps there was another female to catch his eye.

It was a hot evening after a particularly excruciating day of training under Shadis' harsh eyes. Eren had inhaled his dinner without a second thought, while Armin tried to savor each delicious bite, always wanting to remember the sweetness of the blueberry pie the soon-to-be cadets were given. Mikasa sat with them in her usual quiet manner, munching on the steamed carrots that had been offered as a sort of base vegetable.

While they had been happily eating, Armin's tuned ears perked to the conversation that Jean, Marco, and Connie were having across the table.

"I mean, _come on_ , there's gotta be _SOMEONE_ you like."

"No!" Jean denied Connie's inquisitions, voice cracking awkwardly in his haste to respond.

"Give me a hint, what does she look like?" Marco kept his eyes down as Connie pursued in oblivious fervency.

"I don't like any-"

"What about Krista? _Everybody_ has a thing for Krista!" Connie was sure to cautiously glance towards Ymir's direction to make sure she wouldn't hear Jean's response.

"Well I don't." Jean stuffed a large piece of pie into his mouth.

"Mina?"

"Let it go, Connie." Marco implored softly, moving his peas around his plate awkwardly.

"No, I don't like Mina." Jean grumbled after a lengthy swallow.

"…Ymir?"

"That would be a death sentence, Connie."

"Oh, what about Mik-?"

There was the loud thud of a knee hitting the table as Jean implanted his booted foot into Connie's shin. The shorter boy let out a squeal of pain and looked up at Jean's flushed, glaring face with watering eyes. Armin turned his head to glance at them, seeing as half the room seemed to be staring at this point.

"Let's go back to our barracks, Jean." Marco quickly mediated, tugging on Jean's elbow as he stood up. Jean followed suit, attempting unsuccessfully to hide his flushed face in his brown jacket.

"What did I do?" Connie called out as the two made their exit.

"Go make out with your girlfriend, Connie!" The taller boy shouted back at him over his shoulder.

"Who…?"

Suddenly Connie made eye contact with Sasha, (Who at that point had her mouth full of Thomas' pie) then found his own blush racing up his neck as he hastily began inhaling his food.

It was this conversation that popped into Armin's mind as he and Eren laid in their beds that night.

"Eren?" Armin asked softly.

"Mmph?" Eren mumbled, wanting very badly to simply fall asleep.

"Is there someone you like?"

"What?" Eren turned over now to face his blonde friend, rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes.

"You know," Armin was grateful for the darkness as it hid his pink cheeks. "A pretty girl. Someone you _like,_ like."

"Not really." Eren's brow furrowed as he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. "We don't have enough time for that kind of thing. Why would I want anything or anyone that could slow me down, you know? What about you, do you like anybody?"

Hoping to get a better response out of him and being dissatisfied of the one given, Armin pushed himself a small bit, ignoring the embarrassment and shyness that was creeping up his stomach. "W-w-well, Annie is really pretty."

"Annie?" Eren asked incredulously. "You think she's _pretty_?"

"I-I mean…she f-f-fights really well."

"Well yeah, but…"

"What about Mikasa? She fights really well too!" Armin pushed, waiting fervently for Eren's response.

The dark haired boy just sighed, turning over onto his side once more; back facing Armin.

"Now you're just being weird, Armin."

Armin worked to mask the disappointment in his voice as he slowly turned onto his side as well.

"Yeah, silly me. What was I thinking?" Armin laughed gently, shaking his head and heart aching for his Asian friend.

Perhaps Eren's views would change in time. Armin Arlert truly hoped so, for the both of their sakes.

#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

About six months after Mikasa had joined the small Jaeger family, the young Asian had woken up to blood staining the bed that she and Eren shared. After discovering the red mess, Eren promptly began searching Mikasa for cuts or injuries, knowing that she had been sleeping where the blood now laid.

Blushing, Mikasa resisted his examinations and opted instead to sit in the corner to hide her embarrassment and shame. Truly alarmed at this point, Eren flew from their bedroom, calling out for his mother and father, despite Mikasa's implorations that her adoptive brother do anything but draw attention to the situation.

Once arrived, Carla Jaeger sternly ordered Eren to go play outside while she helped clean up Mikasa's "accident". Dumbfounded, Eren turned to Mikasa for an explanation, expecting to see her as astounded as he was, but she had opted to bury her face in her knees, curled up into a little ball. Grumbling and frustrated, Eren made his exit and sat grumpily on the steps outside his house, kicking a stone and dismaying the fact that he was _never_ in the know.

Shortly thereafter, Dr. Jaeger joined Eren on the wooden steps and patted his head affectionately, beginning to start a conversation of the birds and the bees. If Eren had been confused before, he was twice as befuddled now. Why would a woman bleed out of her private parts in order to have a baby, and why would Mikasa need to bleed _now_? She was nowhere near ready to have a child or do that odd thing that his father called "sexual intercourse". It felt strange to even _consider_ Mikasa committing such an unsanitary act.

Eren became even more uncomfortable when his father described the changes that would happen in Eren's body, as well. A few of the odd transformations were already slowly beginning to occur, something that hadn't seemed odd to the young boy at the time. Now they were the sickening beginning to something he had no control to prevent or put a stop to. Oh, how Eren hated to feel out of control, especially to something as fundamental as his own body.

When he discovered the said changes fully coming into play when he turned fourteen, he paid them as little heed as possible. Inwardly he was grateful that his father had already explained human things to him from such a young age, but also sorrowed because there no longer was anyone to guide him into older, more mature matters.

As he grew, baser, primal desires began to show themselves on a regular basis, something that Eren attempted to ignore. They seemed perverted and animalistic to the boy, something he believed he was _above_. He had met monsters who were driven and influenced by their libido, and it disgusted him more than any other sin. To forcibly take something from another human being in order to satisfy a bodily function that was not essential to ones' health-well, it reminded him of the same monsters that consumed his mother and so many neighbors. The monsters who had attempted to take Mikasa were no better than the titans, of this he was sure. Even more considerate, honorable men were driven by something that had yet to make sense to him, and he had no desire to discover this temptation's taste.

Of course, Eren Jaeger's body had different plans.

It was a cool night in the barracks. The steady wind could be heard slamming the screen door to one of the nearby buildings, rousing the exhausted female trainees to wakefulness. Groggy exclamations and sharp words were flung back and forth for a few minutes, no one wanting to leave the soft warmth of their own bed and sheets. The bickering became harsher and crueler before a dutiful Krista stood up to go lock the door herself, and then was promptly pushed back onto her bed by a bed-headed Ymir as she stumbled to the outside door, grumbling under her breath the entire way.

The biting chill of the night prompted everyone to snuggle in closer to one another for warmth-the boys included. It was no secret that Marco would often cuddle up to Jean's back in the middle of his sleep cycle, (Though Jean would protest such close proximity, the denial was for show and he secretly quite liked having another body so close) but for the others it became a matter of necessity. The boys section of the barracks was one of the coldest in the entire establishment, and what better way to combat the frigid air than body heat?

When Eren shot into wakefulness in the darkest hours of the night, he was covered in a thin sheet of sweat that coated his skin and made his clothes cling to his body like a second skin. It seemed particularly disgusting around his crotch area, and he fidgeted as he felt his erection still firmly in place, though beginning to soften. As he turned over, he noticed that the area did not seem to be sticky with sweat at all, rather a particular gooey substance that was not consoling in the least.

After half a moment of confusion, the young man felt a thrill of horror of the mess that his body had created completely on its own. His brain began to put on a show of the dreams that he had been experiencing before being jostled into wakefulness, each making shame surface so unpleasantly that he squeezed his eyes shut in denial.

Then his eyes sprang open as he quickly looked over at Armin, who (Thank _god_ ) was safely on the other side of the cot, back facing Eren. The dark haired boy felt a smidgen of relief that it seemed Armin had not been witness to Eren's little "accident".

Eren knew he could be in trouble for leaving the boys' quarters in the dead of night, but he had nothing to clean the mess up with, and the idea of waiting until morning and risk being discovered seemed like a fate worse than Shadis' punishment. So quickly and quietly, (Wincing at the mess between his legs) Eren rose from the bed into the frigid night air and tiptoed his way out of the quarters. He felt a pang of guilt when Armin's intense shivering became present, but he figured the hygienic blonde would greatly appreciate not having his best friend's sleep-seamen smeared onto his back.

He found a broom closet not far down the hall, equipped with a rag and mop and faucet that made him so grateful he could sing. He slipped into it awkwardly before immediately reaching for the rag and faucet, setting into scrubbing at the mess in his pants and at his now softened crotch area.

What the hell _was_ that? Eren wasn't a complete stranger to what had happened in his night pants; it wasn't as if he had never serviced himself when the itch became particularly strong and a rare moment of solitude presented itself. Though he preferred to avoid it, he was a teenage boy with bodily urges as frequent and strong as anyone else's, and it wasn't as if jerking himself off every now and then would hurt anybody. Granted, it had been a while, but privacy was a luxury in the military and the trainees simply weren't ones to receive it on a regular basis.

But how in the name of Sina could Eren blow in the deepest cycles of _sleep_? Never had such a thing happened to him and he had never heard of the other boys speak of it. Had he begun touching himself without his mind's true consent, so caught up in the vestige of his dreams…?

Oh, the dream.

Suddenly it was all the young man could think about, each image showing itself in his mind repeatedly in what he would expect to become dull, but due to the rising in his nether region, it seemed his body didn't find the pictures repetitive at all.

He could vividly remember how _they_ tasted- despite having never actually done so except in dream- and the way she had whimpered when he had sucked particularly hard against the bouncy part underneath the pointy tip…

Eren began hitting himself in the leg in an effort to calm both his mind and his member. What was wrong with him? What kind of sick pervert would ejaculate in his sleep to a person that had never crossed his wakeful mind in such a way before?

Perhaps it wouldn't be as shameful if it had been anyone else, but it was his fucking _sister_ that his brain had decided to latch onto that night. And it wasn't a fancy that had passed when his eyes had opened, oh no, the thought of Mikasa's breasts void of clothing still caused arousal to flush his wakeful mind in guilty, heated waves.

The next day-properly cleaned up but still very much tired-Eren practiced hand to hand combat with Armin, automatically taking it easier on the smaller boy and finding his muscles easily complied with his request to be gentle and slow.

"Oi, Eren!" Connie came racing towards them, sweat shining on his shaven head in the sunlight, sand sticking to his jawline. "Have you seen Mikasa? Sasha is being a fucking girl again and wanting to borrow Mikasa's shower time."

"How should I know?" Eren asked gruffly, fists still in a defensive posture from his spar with the blonde. Armin lowered his small arms in response to the sudden halt in training.

"Well, erhm, she is your sister and all-"

"She's _not_ my _sister_." Eren practically spat, sounding much more vehement than originally intended.

"Huh?" Connie asked, wide eyed and showing the beginning vestiges of discomfort.

"She's….I don't…." Eren stumbled, face flushing despite the lack of exertion he had been giving.

"He's right, Connie." Armin interceded passively. "They only lived together a year and they're not in any way genetically related."

"Oh…well okay. I guess I'll go check with Mina, then." Connie mumbled, turning on his heel and shuffling away uncomfortably. His awkward shamble turning into a speedy run when Shadis' looming shadow was seen overhead, barking something critically at two female trainees who had the gull to pause a moment and share a laugh. Armin and Eren quickly went back to engaging in combat, Eren working to appear as if trying his hardest so as not to damage his best friend's pride.

"What was that about?" Armin huffed between swings and kicks, Eren successfully dodging each one of them. "Did something happen with Mikasa?"

"No!" Eren denied fiercely at the mention of her name, becoming much more involved with the simple maneuvers that Annie had pointed out the day prior to this.

Armin bit his tongue and continued pursuing his assault; inwardly a tiny speckle of hope beginning to blossom in the back of the constantly shifting gears of his mind.

The dreams became more recurrent after this, much to Eren's chagrin; and unfortunately, they always seemed to be about the _same damn person_. Sometimes they were so much tamer than the first had been; rarely resulting in a mess in his pants when he woke in the morning. They were still guiltily erotic and pleasant, though they were not wanted in the least. For a period of time, they were simply walking in on Mikasa in just her underwear.

She never seemed particularly shy or embarrassed in these dreams-rather a small smile was perking at the edges of her mouth as she gave him a coy look through the dark curtain of her hair. He would almost always approach her after a low purr of welcome would rasp from her throat, and right before he could wrap his arms around her smooth milky waist, the night air and Armin's nose in his back would greet him into wakefulness. While the tantalizing images were frustrating to say the least, he hated that he secretly wanted to proceed into what would happen after greeting her into his embrace.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, his mind decided that Eren was not getting the hint and proceeded to assault his sleep with ideas that had not even been thought before.

In this particular unconscious fantasy, Eren found himself enveloped in a fluid warmth that was so pleasurable, he could not get enough of it to douse the beginnings of a fire that was sparking through his body. Rather, it seemed to be igniting it like oil, sending the heat flashing through his body in liquid flames that rushed up from his groin, to his stomach, then fogging his mind with its unbearable pleasure.

He heard a small laugh and his eyes forced themselves open, only to see dark endless pools glinting at him in the moonlight. She was biting her lip between her pearly teeth, cocking her head as she shifted a little from her position on his hips. The sensation sent stronger waves of fire than he had ever felt before, and instinctively he thrust his hips up into the body straddling him. Instantly her face went from flirtatious to agonized, mouth opening slightly and she struggled to regain her breathing. Eren liked it when she looked like that, it was such a delightful change from seeing her so constantly composed in an expression smooth as stone. He resumed the motion, expecting to hear her sweet voice cry out, but instead it was a throaty, congested noise that sounded much to masculine to come from her dainty throat….

Authentically this time, Eren's mind breached wakefulness after being startled from sleep by Reiner's snore. He quickly noted that there was no mess between his legs, but his erection throbbed so painfully he felt goosebumps erupt down his back while sweat condensed on his hairline.

Without thinking, the teenager wrapped his hand around his erection and gave it a few tugs before messily reaching his completion, contentment soothing his tense muscles. Instantly, guilt doused the heat that had been transpiring through his body after the short nirvana. He had taken his adopted sister and dirtied her with his explicit fantasies. Not only had his unconscious desires chosen this, but in conscious wakefulness Eren decided to relieve himself to the thought of a body he had never thought he'd dare to explore. He was sick, perverted, fucked up…

After finding a spare sock underneath his cot, Eren cleaned himself up and cast a conscious glance about the barrack, finding that everyone was asleep.

What he missed, however, was his blonde bed mate's blue eyes staring traumatized at the door that stood beckoningly at the other side of the room. Armin's body was so stiff he felt the muscles in his back and thighs throb with pain, but allowed himself to relax after he heard Eren's breathing even out in slumber.

Despite the extreme embarrassment that was flushing the smaller boy's face, he began thinking of Eren's mumbling in his sleep, (aside from the groans and whimpers) that sounded very much like " _Mikasa_ ".

 **A/N**

 **Ah, hormones.**

 **Maybe something is wrong with me, but I just love the idea of all of these trainees going through puberty and wondering what the hell was going on. We tend to view them as adults-seeing as they kill and are soldiers and what not- but they are also children who go through the biological stages of growing up. Seeing as I am a woman who only dates women, (Though I have dated men in the past) I am rather clueless on what a guy's puberty is like, so I had to ask around to some of my friends. (That was a little awkward, to say the least.)**

 **Anyway, more chapters to come. :) Reviewing would make this writer very happy. It's going to get steadily smuttier as the story progresses, however, I also want to keep this as realistic as possible. So be prepared for that. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I would say this is long after end of season 1 in the anime, and DEFINITELY going into more manga territory. Due to spoilers, I won't be including too much detail from the wonderful manga of Isayama, just know that this takes place in the castle-ish area.**

 **Also, prepare for some MAJOR fluff in this chapter. I recommend my favorite piece: "Spiegel im Spiegel" by Arvo** **Pärt.**

 **To the guest who complained about Mikasa being referred to as "sister":**

 **I did that on purpose, actually. You'll see it fades out as Eren's perception of her changes. Before his body reminded him they were not in fact related, he only saw her as a sibling. This chapter will be the last time he will refer to her as such, and even then it'll be different. Bear with me.**

 **I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin. Let's get on with the show.**

How many times had Mikasa Ackerman imagined this moment?

She had expected it to be clumsy, awkward, maybe a little too wet, but knew that however it were to happen, the results would be worth it.

The evening was rich in humidity, yet a drop of rain had yet to fall. Green flourished around them in luscious clumps of life, leading many of the squad members to stroll bare footed in their day clothes-Mikasa included. Everyone in the perimeter was in a joyful spirit, allowing themselves to relax for a change. So caught up in their own fantasies and laughter, no one noticed the quiet exchange underneath the pine trees to the west of the castle.

Mikasa Ackerman-humanity's strongest, the stone faced girl, woman of a thousand kills-found all sense of bravery and apathy drain from her expression as a face of complete unadulterated shock took its place. She hadn't even found the prudence to _blush_ , so taken by surprise she was.

He seemed red enough to suffice for the both of them, green eyes glancing back at her impatiently, yet shyly. He had taken a step back after his sudden romantic gesture, respiring heavily through his nose, betraying his racing heart. Eren was responsible for the deaths of so many; being a trained, passionate soldier, and humanity's last hope; but he stood there blushing like a child as his adoptive sister, ( _Sibling no longer_ , he hoped) stared at him with a thousand questions buzzing in her dark irises, pink lips glistening slightly from his own mouth's brief, awkward caress.

She breathed his name once, closing her eyes, and that was when her own flush spread throughout her entire body. It crawled from her neck up to her hairline; spreading its heat to the tips of her ears. She licked her lips once, trying to find any sort of taste left on them, and was disappointed when her tongue detected no sensation of Eren's having been there.

Eren was mumbling nonsense, tripping over his words in an effort to defend himself. His voice was shaking audibly. Through her fog of confusion, Mikasa heard enough of Eren's rambling to register that he was _apologizing_. Eren Jaeger _never_ apologized, and now he was saying sorry for kissing her, of all things!

The young cadet had never thought herself particularly brave, despite the admiration of her comrades and superiors. Bravery had always meant ignoring fear in the face of danger, and she simply felt no fear. Facing monsters with gnashing teeth and stupid eyes did not quiver her soul in its being, no, their presence was not enough to send her gut churning.

When her loved ones were in danger- _that_ was enough to start the process of trepidation in her blood; but it was never enough to hinder her abilities. She would use the uneasiness to fuel her prowess, taking the wind in the sky and the gas in her tank to carry her family to safety.

Somehow, speaking frankly with the young titan shifter induced a bone quaking, finger tingling anxiety that she simply had no stomach for. It was an interference to her constantly preoccupied mind; trying to sort out her opinions and voice her emotions past what was necessary for Eren's survival.

Yet, his little act of bravery had been enough to spark something in her she had grown very tired of ignoring.

"Do it again." Mikasa whispered, eyes still closed.

Eren stopped his disjointed speech abruptly, looking at the young woman with surprise. She appeared so fervent, yet so closed; her face smooth of any expression. He couldn't even look at her onyx eyes; they were shut to him.

"Huh?"

"Do that again, Eren." She repeated.

 _Do what, kiss you_? He almost retorted in his usual witless fashion, but her eyes opened and in that moment, he saw a flash of lightning in their darkness he had never bothered to see before.

The first time he had placed a kiss on Mikasa's mouth, he had barely been thinking, rushing to fill the space before he lost his nerve. Now, the both of them had the time to feel every shock, hear every noise, as the gap was closed once again.

#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

"Why then?" She asked him, wind tossing back her hair. The dark tresses had begun to grow back; stretching past her chin and tickling at the nape of her neck. She played with the ends of it, running her fingertips across it like one would a paintbrush. The pair still sat in the spot where Eren had pressed that first tentative kiss on her mouth, though the night had gone dark around them and almost everyone had retired to their respective rooms.

Eren shifted in his spot for a minute before finally responding. "I heard Jean talking 'bout how he had finally 'made a move' with you."

Though the idea had crossed Mikasa's mind, this was the last thing she had expected to actually come out of Eren's mouth.

And it was true. A few days prior, Jean Kirchstein had decided he too had had enough of hopeless glances and pink cheeks. After a mishap with a stuttering Kirchstein in the midst of training, Mikasa and the gangly boy had been assigned by the corporal to scrub out the back room. Despite the punishment, Jean was over the moon that'd he'd have even more time to find his words with the object of his infatuations. Mikasa had promised she did not mind that she had to do a little extra work, and the room they were to be cleaning was almost always void of people.

It provided the perfect opportunity for an onslaught of adolescent affections.

While they futiley scrubbed at stained tile, Jean had begun a sort of metaphor having to do with a crow who fell in love with a raven, while the raven was busy preparing a nest for its friend who had already found its freedom past the walls. None of it made any sense to Mikasa, but she quietly listened while Jean stuttered through the story. He gained confidence as he spoke, as if he had rehearsed this multiple times and thought the final performance was going quite well.

When the young man concluded the story, he looked at her expectantly with anticipation in his deep set eyes. By now Mikasa was totally lost, and she simply blinked at him in hopes he would elaborate.

With a loud groan followed by a resigned sigh, Jean picked up his scrubbing brush once more and set to work on the tile; quite viciously, she noted. After a paused moment of confusion, Mikasa slowly joined him in attempting the almost impossible chore.

After another hour of back breaking labor, Mikasa spoke up in the quiet voice of hers:

"I walked in on the Corporal and Miss Petra kissing in here."

Jean looked at her from the corner of his eye before resuming washing his brush in the soapy bucket of water. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's a horrible man, but she seemed to be enjoying his company. I don't get it." Mikasa's nose was wrinkling at the memory.

"It was no secret that she had a thing for him." Jean mumbled.

After a few more beats of silence, Jean found a suave, almost-uninterested tone he did not know he was capable of using with her.

"You ever been kissed, Mikasa?"

The question set off a little pang she preferred to imagine had to do with the horrible memory of Captain Levi.

"No." She answered quietly.

"Can I kiss you?"

She halted all actions, staring at him head on like a raccoon caught in the lamplight. Her eyes were so wide he could see his reflection in them, and was pleased to discover his expression was almost indifferent.

"Why?" She asked quietly, though of course she knew the answer. While she pretended to be completely oblivious to the forlorn look in his eyes as she trained, she was not stupid. It would take a blind man not to detect the yearning in Jean's expression, and even then, they would hear the nervous tremor in the young man's voice when attempting conversation with the interracial beauty.

Jean didn't respond, instead staring down at the floor again before raising to meet Mikasa's gaze with pink cheeks that matched her own.

When the taller boy leaned forward-hands repositioning themselves on the slick floor in order to balance himself-Mikasa considered turning away. She had never harbored affections beyond friendship for her comrade, at least that she knew of. Her eyes were always preoccupied with the uncontrollable drowning in vicious green pools that tore and gripped so tightly she could hardly breathe when their possessor was in the room.

Yet, a foreign sensation was creeping through her veins as Jean Kirchstein tentatively rested his lips atop of her own. Despite the nervous butterflies that came from allowing such affection, there was a tingling mixed with yearning that was churning in the tempest of her gut. Perhaps it was lust or excitement, but a particularly strong flavor was melting on the tip of her tongue as Jean slowly pulled away.

Being _wanted._

#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

 **A/N**

… **I honestly wasn't expecting to make it so heavy with Jeankasa. I don't even ship them. But the words kind of took off on their own, and I'm tempted to make another fic where that pairing canons more. Give me some feedback on that idea. However, this particular story will remain Eremika, no worries.**

 **I love love LOVE all you reviewers. You made me feel amazing, each and every one of you. Thanks to all the followers and favoriters (Is that even a word…?) as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

It would be a lie to say Mikasa never had the fear of Eren suddenly losing interest in her. After all, her life was known to constantly shift and the things she cared most dearly for would always be ripped from her fingers. Eren losing affections was the better of two evils, honestly, she'd much rather have him hate her and alive than love her and dead. This did not mean it made possible rejection any easier, oh no, she found the insecurity she pretended to ignore creep up when he'd snap at her or criticize her overbearingly protective nature.

However, whenever such a thing were to happen, he'd always approach her later at mealtimes with quiet words and eyes cast shamefully on the ground. It would go unspoken that he had apologized while she had in turn forgiven, and they'd continue their dinner with their usual gentle, barely perceptible flirtations. It was over everyone's head but Armin's, who always felt himself ease when the two young loves would allow the subtle tension to dissipate.

In this particular afternoon, the two young soldiers had slipped into a dusty closet to do as their comrades so eloquently put: " _make out_ ". Oddly enough, it was Mikasa who cared less of subtlety, while Eren would blush and huff with lame excuses having to do with some invented task the corporal had enlisted them.

Still, Eren gladly took the moment to show his affections to his (unannounced, but still very obviously) girlfriend.

His mouth on hers always resulted in that fuzzy, exhilarating feeling that buzzed in her abdomen and flew up her chest to reside in her brain; keeping the young woman from thinking clearly. She welcomed the sensation with open arms, loving the moments that distracted her mind from the cries of the helpless dying and the stench of the dead.

The titan shifter's lips were moving earnestly, pressing against Mikasa's in such a way a rather sticky noise erupted every time he would pull away. The sound sent electric shocks to both of their stomachs, earning a small moan from Mikasa. Eager to please once more, Eren opened his mouth to create the space and moisture necessary to create such a delectable sound. When his lips parted, she found herself responding in kind. A flood of breathe filled her tastes that was so dizzying; so full of moisture and heat and _Eren…_

She pressed her tongue forward to gain more of that sensation, and suddenly she was in his mouth.

His breath hitched at the sensation, making Mikasa unconsciously tense in response, embarrassed that she had made such a forward gesture. Hesitantly, he caressed the wet organ that had flooded his orifice with his own tongue, a shiver creeping up his spine at the new intimacy. Instinctively he reached forward to hold her hips with his hands-an action that had Mikasa swallowing at the added touch. Shyly she wrapped her own arms about his neck and was pleased when he tugged her closer; their heat mingling and beginning to steam the tiny room.

Her best friend's body pressed against her torso sent strange sensitivities pushing through her blood. The fluid rushed up beneath her skin when his mouth hungrily dragged past her cheek to her snowy neck; now flushed with the heat of the moment. Between her legs she began to twitch, something that seemed rather odd, considering the situation. It was as uncomfortable as it was pleasurable, craving things she had never thought to want in the first place. She couldn't quite place what her body desired; only the fact that she wanted _more_ ; more of his touch and taste and heat and kisses. Their tongues had begun a fierce battle of wills, breaths puffing between each caress.

Suddenly he was pushing her back against the wall of the closet, mouth moving so quickly across her skin she could hardly tell where he was. She closed her eyes and bit her lip at the teeth that marked their presence on her jaw before grabbing her lips once more. She kissed back with fervency, arms tightening around his shoulders.

When a leg pushed itself between Mikasa's as a way to prop her up, the buzz and twitching in _that_ area became a shock that caused her fingers to grip at tense shoulders and pushed an odd sort of whine from her occupied mouth.

A wave of panic stilled her lips and tore open her eyes. Eren immediately felt the change and slowed his movements, pulling away gradually with a heaving chest. A string of saliva connected their mouths and she quickly mashed her lips together in hopes it would take care of the excess spittle.

"What's wrong?" He asked through his heavy respiring. His green eyes were glazed and alive in a way that Mikasa had never seen. It was not the same as when the lust for blood overtook his expression in passionate fury, no, it was a different sort of brainless yearning that had her heart racing in apprehension.

"I…" Mikasa bit her lip and closed her eyes again. Eren raised a shaky finger to release the swollen flesh from white teeth, and the corners of her mouth turned up at this small gesture. She gave a breathy heave that the green eyed boy recognized as a chuckle, and it soothed the two teenagers.

"We should be getting back." She murmured after a moment, casting her eyes to the small space that had unknowingly been created between their bodies.

Eren's brow furrowed and he began to open his mouth in protest, but stopped mid-inhale to shake his head and remove one of his hands from Mikasa's hip to run it through his hair.

"Yeah, we should." He concluded in a rather forced tone. He was determined not to lose complete control, and engaging in their rather passionate make out session seemed to be doing just that.

Both hands had been removed from Mikasa's hips at this point, one of them rubbing his neck while the other implanted itself in a small pocket; attempting futilely to resituate his uncomfortable erection surreptitiously. His body was turned away from Mikasa's to do so, and she felt a sting of longing from the lack of contact.

She began running fingers through her hair, relieved to find it neater than expected. When Ymir and Krista would reappear at meal times, Ymir's chaotic brown locks always gave away the previous whereabouts of the female couple.

"Okay, I'll check to see if the coast is clear." Eren mumbled, opening the door a crack to peer outside.

"There's no real point, Eren." She responded, her warm breath on the back of his neck causing him to shiver. "Everyone already figured it out a while ago."

"You don't know that." He muttered under his breath, leaning away from the slightly opened door. "Okay, coast is clear."

Eren curiously paused for a moment, as if contemplating what action next to take. He then spun around to place a light kiss on Mikasa's lips before swinging the door open to dash outside before a soldier could catch the two cadets leaving the small confinement. A blush had retaken residence on her cheeks, giving away any possible secrecy that would've been possible in that moment.

That night, as Mikasa lay her in bed with an autumn breeze wafting through a cracked window, those precious heated moments replayed behind her eyes and beneath her skin. Each recollection of a caress or kiss sent ghosts of electricity flying through her veins in heated shocks, drying her throat while her lower body dewed expectantly. Every sensation was so new and forbidden that her thighs began to clench in hopes for relief from the pleasurable vexation.

With a hesitant hand, Mikasa pushed three fingers from her right hand down her sleep pants, beneath the underwear, past the wiry hair tickling her palm. A shock of feeling greeted her shaky touch, along with a wetness that had her brow furrowing and breath beginning to tremble in her lungs.

She moved softly, curiously, discovering the territory that had never offered such peculiar reactions in all her years of life.

 **A/N**

… **..This felt so weird to write, not gonna lie. I really focused on the first real make out session our little angsty couple had. The one that first "makes our toes curl" you know? (God I hate that expression.) I remember mine, and I sort of used that as a reference for all the sensations. Due to their innocence I didn't want it to escalate** _ **too**_ **fast, as I feel two inexperienced teenagers wouldn't immediately have a completely mind blowing experience and orgasm-on-contact make out session. This seemed realistic enough, though. :)**

 **Btw I have a head canon that Mikasa always slept on her own in the castle (I'm not sure whether they shared rooms or not like they did in training) due to nightmares that would wake others up. So sorry for any inconsistencies that may occur between the manga and my fanfiction.**

 **A little off topic, but my inbox is always open for story requests or suggestions. PM me if you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mikasa was not sure what to expect when it came to kissing Eren. Hanna had spoken of a ticklish sensation that erupted from her stomach and flew up to her heart, like a thousand moths that flocked to the lantern light in the darkness of the night.

With blushing cheeks, Sasha had shyly mentioned kissing made her feel warm and tingly inside, like she had just eaten the hottest, thickest soup after a particularly brutal expedition. As she matured and understood more the horrors of the world in which she was thrust, Sasha would later equate the feeling to a particularly large swig of a potent bottle of mead.

Mikasa could relate to Sasha's description more than the deceased Hanna Diamant's, even if it still did not quite summarize the sensation. Whether it was chemical or the fact Eren's body burned hotter than any stew, simply being in his presence with the knowledge of his red faced affections made her entire being flood with a heat that flared hotter the closer he stood to her. It seemed she was perpetually cold, so icy for so long that she became accustomed to its frigidness that solidified her veins and stilled her mind despite the gravest of danger. When his passionate presence became known, the warmth stole into her blood and her heart, pushing it back into its normal frequency. It was less like a tingle, and more like a relieved breath of fresh air after being trapped underground, or the comfort of a fireplace after coming in from a storm.

After that horrible day so many years ago, Mikasa was loathe to ever be without Eren Jaeger. She'd begin to feel the ice and would panic; the tingling sensation in her fingers and the fuzziness in her head a sure sign she was going to freeze over until she was nothing at all, just as shell. It was both a blessing and a curse that he had the propensity to get himself into trouble; while she leaped on the excuse to follow his every step, he would throw himself even faster into dangerous situations that risked his very life.

"You're so warm." Eren husked, fingers touching the place no one but herself had ever even seen.

"Not as warm as you." She replied breathlessly, pressing her lips to a particularly heated spot behind his ear. His arm shifted awkwardly against the side of her right breast, nudging it in his attempt reaching lower between her legs. While the tension of the situation was arousing in itself, she began craving stimulus in a more northern region.

Gripping his free hand with her right, (Maneuvering around the arm wedged under her skirt.) she guided the trembling palm from her hip, to a breast. His breath hitched shakily at the candor of the movement, squeezing gently in the way she had instructed not minutes before.

When his rubbing between her legs proved to be too much in the sensitive reason, he pulled his fingers up her stomach; inadvertently dragging fingertips across skin stretched taut over muscle. A shudder ran through Mikasa's skin at this, and she was mildly surprised when Eren chuckled at the goosebumps that raced across snowy territory. With a slightly gloating edge, he asked:

"Cold?"

No, not with him. Never with him.

"I'm fine." It surprised her when the words came out wavering. With a rush of delight, Eren began running his fingers over her stomach again.

A couple of the boys had mentioned distaste of Mikasa's abdominal muscles while others found it appealing, but Eren had always been indifferent to them. While he grudgingly agreed they were impressive, they didn't do anything particularly sexual for him, while they also weren't anywhere near repulsive.

This, however, was very different.

Eren felt himself hardening more than he already was as the full body shudder than ran through his lover's frame. He mapped the region, discovering that such pleasing reactions would not be given with a rough touch, but with a delicate and light brush; that the top of her stomach didn't lead the muscles to flex and tremble, but the spot just under the naval caused hips to buck and fingers to tighten. It was beyond addicting to feel a hardened warrior turned into soft clay beneath his touch.

While lightly stroking her stomach, he suddenly jerked a hand down between her legs, and was rewarded with a noise that sounded like a cross between a moan and a squeal. It would have been amusing had he been less aroused than he was at the moment. Her neck flushed with embarrassment at the noise, but he simply nibbled at the skin and enjoyed the added heat that was imperceptible to anyone who wasn't accustomed to the temperature of her touch.

The combined stimuluses on her neck and her wetness lead a heightened reaction that had the blood rushing in Eren's ears. She was whimpering unashamedly now, biting at a plush bottom lip as her hips jerked. When his rhythm was no longer enough, her hand guided his into a faster grinding motion that did things to a spot that she hadn't realized she even _had_ until recently, and she could hear her own heartbeat and feel Eren's against her shoulder blade, but it was hard to pay attention to that because something was tightening deep inside and somehow this was so much better than her own touch…

Eren's breathing halted when he felt her rhythm slow and her head hung back while her mouth hung open. Her eyes were tightly closed, as if the added stimulus of vision would be too much for her to bear. Her wrist pressed against the heel of his harder, slower, and longer. It took a few moments before she began to relax against him; hand going limp while muscular shoulders began to soften.

She had come. _He_ , Eren Jaeger, had made Mikasa Ackerman come.

 _I'd like to see Jean do that!_

His own arousal was painful as it pressed against his leg; literally weeping for attention and causing the inside of his underwear to be sticky in a rather uncomfortable fashion. It throbbed in such a way that he was surprised Mikasa couldn't feel it, considering she was always so attuned to everything around her- especially him. He hoped she would, though he would not be selfish enough to ask. It was embarrassing, anyway.

With a start, Eren realized she was past comprehension. Her eyes were still closed and she lay totally calm, totally vulnerable. Her chest rose in rapid succession as if she had just taken down fifteen titans in a row. The skin above her shirt glistened with a sheen of moisture that would've made Captain Levi tsk.

But Eren didn't want Captain Levi seeing her like this. He didn't want anyoneseeing _his_ Mikasa after having received orgasm from the person she swore to always love. And if the softening of his features and the increased beating of his heart said anything, he loved her in a different way than he had ever loved another human being. Similar to how he has always loved her, (Though he was loathe to ever acknowledge it) but still different than before. So very different.

Trying to put his erection in a more comfortable position, Eren shifted his hips and attempted to surreptitiously put his hand down to his own crotch. Of course, now was the moment that Mikasa regained coherency.

"Eren!" She husked, turning around to look at him properly. Her throat became tight at the wideness of his pupils and the flush of his face. Somehow the redness didn't seem to indicate embarrassment, but something much more promising and arousing.

His name said in such a tone had always been enough to immediately send him into irritation mode. After all, it was after this declaration she would usually begin fussing and prodding. It didn't bother him now, oddly enough. He simply blinked at her and tried to calm his raging hormones.

"Lie back against me, its fine." He murmured, putting his large hands on her deceptively small arms.

"But, you…" She bit her lip nervously, eyeing the prominent bulge in his pants.

That face alone might be enough to undo him. However, he would remain firm.

"Its fine," He repeated " _I'm_ fine. I want you to relax."

"But I want to." Mikasa insisted, turning around fully on her knees to center herself at his hips.

"It's okay…" He tried again, but was quickly losing resistance at the nervous-yet-anticipated expression on the young woman's face.

Her fingers crept to the hemline of his trousers, then paused looking back at him again. They were nose to nose, and in a moment of fluttery affection she gave him a quick peck. A seldom seen smile pulled at her mouth as he licked his lips after her departure, trying to savor her flavor.

"Show me what to do." She said firmly, chest beginning to heave again as dark hair stuck to a clammy neck.

Looking into her dark eyes, Eren quietly agreed while helping her pull down the hemlines just enough for the head of his cock to peak through. The cool air hitting it was an odd sensation for him, but his breath left him when a hesitant thumb brushed over the sensitive nerves located around the damp slit. She became bolder as she pulled the fabric down farther, revealing more and more of his arousal.

His only clue that he was about to be engulfed in a wet, sucking cavern of heat- was when her eyes glistened with a mischievous edge and she tucked her shorter hair behind her ears in a rather business like fashion.

Suddenly, all thoughts of anything other than her beautiful face and the beautiful sounds she was making fled from his mind.

 **A/N**

 **...I have never wrote hetero smut! :D It was awkward…and weird. I hope it was acceptable to all of you! I tried to make it realistic as I could while still being romantic. I have a very cynical view of first time sex, (Nobody knows what they're doing with their hands and it's awkward as hell) but I thought of best case scenario while still not being some crazy wild fuckery.**

 **I get the feeling I focus too much on Mikasa in this fic, so if I could get some feedback on that, it'd be awesome. Also, let me know if you have any specific directions you want this to go! I do have a certain plot in mind, but I'm also extremely open to suggestion as I want to know what you wonderful readers want.**

 **Candid talk real quick**

 **A lot of writers have a guy and a girl have sex for the first time and the girl is like BOOM orgasm, but honestly, girls are complicated as fuck and it's annoying as hell. Pet peeve of mine with writing, but I stretched past my cynicism comfort zone to create a scenario that was realistic but still satisfying for all parties involved. YOUR WELCOME, you horny bastards.**


End file.
